HGE
Rise to Power Old Friends In the year 2025 AD, an ambitious fighter pilot known as Evan Tiberius decided to resign from military his military career to explore other areas of interest; such as the engineering department. He reunited with his old friend, Brandon Sandifer (now a PhD in mechanical and biological engineering known as Dr. Sandifer), and with their combined fortune saved up over the years and from investments, they created a new company, known as HyperTech Global Engineering Industries, with Tiberius as president and Dr. Sandifer as Vice-President. They gathered up many of the brightest minds available and then began searching for contracts amongst the world-wide engineering business. Early Struggles The company started off quickly, and began taking contracts and creating new products throughout the 20s. However, it wasn't enough, as the company was not yet big or popular enough to attract attention from major consumers. Other companies always got contracts before HGE did, as no one trusted them yet. Tensions were rising amongst the staff as the company was barely able to pay salaries due to lack of money and contracts, and the company was threatening to break apart before the decade was over. However, in the year of 2030, HGE would receive its saving grace, a contract that would change the face of society and the way civilization conducts itself forever. Global Breakthrough It had been 5 years and still no major contracts, until in the year of 2030 when they were contacted by a cosmetic company, asking for a simple product that prevents or slows down aging dramatically, as no other company would take the offer; as they thought of it as either an insult or too ambitious. HGE, on the verge of collapsing, took the offer immediately and began working around the clock to complete the product. 4 years later, HGE sold the product to the cosmetics company, and it was truly amazing indeed. The product, a very cheap and inexpensive procedure known as "Chronic Suppression" slowed aging down so much that wrinkles would not even show until around the age 200, and it also lengthened the human lifespan to around 250 years. HGE received world acclaim and huge profits, and then received many contracts from multiple companies looking for amazing products. HGE had made the great breakthrough, and President Tiberius and Dr. Sandifer became the most well-known celebrities throughout the world. Next Generation Weapons Development HGE began to expand rapidly after its breakthrough, and employment shot up to over 600%. HGE now had facilities around the world, but its fastest expanding firm was the military technology industry. HGE began arming and constructing new high-tech weapons for armed forces around the world, but its prime customer was the United States Marine Corp. The US marines were now outfitted with supreme nano-technology that enhanced their accuracy and reaction times, genetic modifications that put their strength and endurance far beyond the average human, and the most devastating weapons known to man at that time. The Marines wanted more however, and in 2071 they gave HGE the most significant project since the first breakthrough: Project Osyka. Super Soldiers HGE received its biggest contract in 2071, when the United States Marines asked for enhanced superhuman soldiers, who would fight on the frontlines alongside the US Military for future combat missions. HGE accepted and said that they would be ready within the next 20 years, and began working on these soldiers of the future. The contract allowed for HGE to test the supernatural DNA they found in an ancient Rohaz body, found frozen in the polar ice caps in 2069. By combining human and Rohaz DNA, they created 5 different test subjects within the next 22 years, 3 of them being successful and combat ready. These 3 were known as the Osykans, and where then deployed in World War 3 to fight against the Penumbra Alliance, which established a beachhead on American soil in late 2101. the war was brought to an abrupt end within a few hours of the Osykan's deployment. New Struggles New Management In 2128, Evan Tiberius resigned as president of HGE, as he grew bored of managing it and wanted to do even more with his life. Tiberius hand-picked the new president: Carol Smith (he didn't pick his best friend Dr. Sandifer because he believed he would be better as head engineer than a business manager, as Sandifer was the main one who developed "Chronic Suppression"). Carol was very highly qualified for the job, as she graduated from Harvard at the top of her class and received a PhD before the age of 19 (she also sucked up to the boss quite a bit too), and she made many changes to the company, two of them being very significant. First, she shut down the Osykan Project, inducing the 3 super soldiers into a coma for over a decade as it was consuming massive amounts of resources. And second, due to many of the Alliance of Humanity's restrictions on genetic engineering, HGE moved its genetic engineering firm headquarters over to Planet Taue, a colony in the LGA System where Dr. Sandifer would oversee it and be able to get away with more genetic research. The company began working on many new and different contracts within the next few years, and continued to remain at the top of its class under Carol's control. Economic Collapse Carol Smith however, had a very poor moral code which was her main weakness, and she cared more about the money than the company itself. Her husband's father was a political man known as Richard Kent, who was a mere judge at the time but had great and unethical plans. He knew very well how to manipulate others and the political system, and knowing that his daughter-in-law was one of the world's youngest trillionare's, he began to use her to gain his goals. He worked his way into her life, and began to use her to use HGE's massive amount of money to fund his campaign for becoming head-councilman. However, this caused HGE to lose large amounts of money, and the company laid off over 100,000 employees. HGE's fall caused the economy everywhere to crumble, and unrest began to build up around the colonies and on Earth, which was a large factor in The Civil War. Also, because of the thousands of employees laid off, many of them smuggled weapons and products onto the black market just to make a living, and the most popular product was the Rohaz DNA, bought mainly by Ersat Industries; a cover for the Society of Chaos. Back on the Saddle The company was practically dead throughout the 2140s, with a very small group of employees. Carol Smith quit in 2149 AD, as she knew she couldn't get any more money out of it and was in fact losing money by leading the company. The VP, David Jefferson took over for a few years, but then in 2152, The Civil War came to an end, and he saw this as an opportunity to rebuild. Emperor XtremEvan cut him a deal, that he would bailout HGE on two conditions: that HGE would only sell their products to the Epsilon Empire and never to anyone else, and that he step down and let Dr. Sandifer, now controlled by Schpein, become president of HGE. David gladly took the offer, and HGE was restored to its former power, now being led by those it created. Today's Organization Schpein proved to be an excellent leader for the company, and HGE is once again the leading company for engineering and defense for the Epsilon Empire. HGE is in fact the second largest monopoly in the LGA Sector, trailing close behind the corporate monster known as Korner King Inc, which literally has enough money to buy the entire Empire. Schpein in fact doesn't manage the company completely, as he is only president just to make sure he gets what he wants from Emperor XtremEvan. His Vice-President, Lindsey Turano, is the one who handles management and press conferences. David Jefferson is also still employed by HGE, and is now the head director of all projects currently being worked on by HGE. HGE employs over 170,000 engineers, all of whom have at least a master's degree and have been through countless tests and interviews: they are the best of the best and they help make HGE the great organization that it is today. Products HyperTech Global Engineering Industries is the only defense contractor for the Epsilon Empire, and over the last 16 years has developed and equipped the Epsilon Armed Forces with the greatest military technology known to man. HGE's military products range from small-arms laser weapons to high-speed interceptors that can accelerate to over 20 times the speed of sound in less than a second and keep the pilot conscious. HGE's second largest firm is the genetic industry, in which Schpein personally oversees. The genetics team continues to advance human physiology everyday with ground-breaking research. HGE's genetic industry also involves the top secret CyberOps Program, which has been going on for 16 years and is based on the orbital stealth station known as BB-23, or Battlebase Cathedral.